Prison what it does to a person
by TiaAvalon-chan
Summary: this is actually my coursework for english. it's based on the idea of a box and it's been developed - a lot so yeah. Constructive comments only please it's partially based on Galactik Football


This is my second fanfic and like the description says: 'It's my coursework for english.'

it is set in a futuristic Japanese prison so that's the reason for the honorifics.

_dream_

_'thought'_

reality

"Speech"

Enjoy the story. Comment if neccessary.

* * *

Prison what it does to a person.

_I walked onto the evergreen field with its boundaries and rectangular boxes on the shortened lines. The team name was screamed by the crowd, who completely filled the stadium. I turned to start our well known chant, as captain it was my responsibility to, and I saw someone familiar and close to my heart. _

_"Leo-kun…" I muttered as his golden-highlighted eyes looked deep into mine. He began to sing into my ear, a song which he sung at his uncle's wedding reception; its pure, soulful lyrics memorable forever. I turned away, only to find myself looking at him again. I reached out my right arm to touch him like I used to…_

My eyes opened, trying to adjust themselves from darkness to light. After several quick blinking moments, I remembered where I was. In a futuristic prison cell; it was translucent azure cube. It seems easy - just escape and return to sports - but think again. I didn't understand what I was told when I was first admitted into the cell - _'You will never truly be free from this place.' _Those very words have echoed through my head for the past six months; even as I was trying to stand up after what seemed like an eternity of restless nights.

Prison is not the best thing for an active, sporty woman like me. The team I played for was co-ed and top of a league consisting of all-male squads. I wandered over to one of the walls of my cell, which showed what a mess I had become over six months. My brunette and blonde layered hair was static – so much so that I looked like a maniac, my mint and ice eyes were emotionless and both those factors combined with the clothing choices, I couldn't describe what I looked like in words.

I stretched out my right arm, similarly to how I reached for Leo in my dream. However, my dream didn't have a solid barrier that scolded your hand whenever you touched it. I looked at the severe burn that I just endured and still in pain, I saw a golden butterfly flying freely. Suddenly, it burst into flames in front of me. The tiny remains of gold, fluttered to the ground as serenely as it flew in. It reminded me of the night of Leo's death. I'd rather not go into any details as it is too painful for me to talk about.

Continuing to watch the small creature burn into nothingness, I thought I heard something from behind me. Startled, I turned, my 'mad scientist hair' flicking into my face; covering at least half of it. It was… Leo-kun! I couldn't believe my eyes. Leo, his silver eyes glinting with his black hair spiked up to perfection, was wearing the same suit that he wore to his Uncle Cameron's wedding. The outfit still looked as pristine and existent as it was in December.

Looking in his hands, I recognised the same flower which he placed in my hair that very night. I couldn't keep my eyes off the white rose which reminded me of that special moment when we expressed our love to each other for the first time. I cried, I just cried. These tears were different although; I didn't know why. Tears that can truly be understood in sorrow, burn on the surface of your skin, like these very tears were. Turned away from the 'Leo' that I saw, my reflection showed poison rolling down my cheeks. Pure, darkness that mentally and physically scarred me. I attempted to wipe the liquid from my face as I returned to be face to face with Leo.

"Leo-kun…" I muttered quietly. I noticed a look of disbelief on his face when I reached for the white rose. As I felt the silken petals under my tanned fingers, Leo mouthed what I believed was _'Tia-chan!' _but I couldn't really tell. That's when I noticed that the amaranth had cut my hand – one clean swipe over the palm of my left hand. Looking down, the petals dripped some crimson liquid which didn't stain the pureness of the flower. It was blood. I don't know what happened as I began to fall to the floor. Leo tried to stop me from falling to the ground and getting hurt. It was obviously unsuccessful as I physically fell through the hallucination's arms. The last thing I saw was the blood pouring from my eyebrow with the disappearance of Leo before I drifted into unconsciousness.

TiaAvalon-chan: if you want me to write any more of these random one-shots, message me rather than comment on the piece. Arigatou!!


End file.
